Be my Master!
by Lanessa29
Summary: Fate decided to play against Rin. Again. And Haru in outfit like this wasn't helping. [one-shot] rating T for language [second chapter is M rated!]
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Be my Master!_

_Summary: Fate decided to play against Rin. Again. And Haru in outfit like this wasn't helping._

_Rating: T for Rin's beautiful language and sexual themes_

_Paring: RinHaru_

_Came up with the idea after awesome drama CD where Rin's wearing maid suit._

_Seriously, it's canon. I want him to wear it in second season._

_May be a little OOC. _

_More than little._

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club does not belongs to me TT_TT_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Rin checked his bag for the last time. Finally, after a school week with too many exams and trainings, he'll see his boyfriend. Because of lack of free time both Rin and Haruka were unable to even see eachother after school. And it pissed Rin of. Haru did have his phone all the time because of Rin's tendency to email him between lessons, but that doesn't count. It's not fun when he's writing dirty things to Haru and isn't able to see his flushed face.

-Rin-senpai, are you going already?- Nitori's voice came from wide open door. He just came back from practice, good for Rin Mikoshiba was nice enough to let him leave the pool earlier than the rest of the team.

-Yeah. Be back on Sunday.- fastening zipper, the Redhead took a bag from bed, catching spare keys Haru gave him just in case. That's what he said. Everyone knew Rin got the key to enter Haru's home without having to go in by back door or waiting for Haru to move his lazy ass from bathtub and answer the door.

-Have a good time, Rin-senpai!- "I will Ai, I will" Rin thought, his lips curved into a smirk his roommate was unable to see.

It's going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

-Nagisa, are you sure about this? I thought it should be a little longer-

-No, it's perfect! Don't try to change anything, you'll ruin the effect!- blonde boy brushed his hand through his senpai's silky black hair to make them look more natural. Perfect.

He wanted to wait for Rin with Haru to see priceless expression of the former, but was easily kicked out by Haruka. It was already embarassing he asked Nagisa for help. His overjoyed face wasn't helping. Blue eyed boy's heart throbbed. Just how did he ended up doing such a thing for Rin's sake.

If Matsuoka won't like it, he's gonna choke him with those thighs.

Literally.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Rin was almost at Haru's. Jogging, he started to make up various scenarios of their weekend together. After few weeks of dating, his long forgotten romantic side started to show up again. And that's why he wasn't paying any attention to the road, thinking what they could do, like watching movies or playing video games. In the bed Haru would curl up next to him, yearning for his warmth. And maybe... they would take a bath together.

Rin felt as his cheeks started to warm up at thought of him being with Haru in the tub, close to each other. No, he shouldn't think about things like that. They haven't been dating for that long to think about such a dirty things. But Rin, being healthy young man, just couldn't stop imagine Haru's beautiful, pale skin, with blush on his cheeks, breathing irregular...

-Stop, dammit- Rin scolded himself. By the time he arrived at Haru's he tried to focus on the music from his iPod. Only to not to think about Haru, squirming under him in pleasure...

Fuck this shit.

Taking few deep breaths, Rin took key to open the door. He didn't even tried to ring, knowing perfectly his boyfriend is now soaking in the bathroom.

Worst decision in his whole life.

For a moment Rin wondered if he entered wrong house, because...

-W-welcome home, M-master-

...the fuck?

Instead of sitting in beloved water, Haru was waiting in the hallway for him to come. But that wasn't the problem.

He was waiting for Rin wearing a fucking _maid outfit._

Cute, short black dress, maybe a little to short but he wasn't complaining. Because with this length he could see Haru's beautiful legs. Is a guy supposed to have such smooth, milky white legs?

Long, black overknees with a small ribbon at the band, low-heeled pumps. Black ribbons tied around the wrist, velvet headband holding black hair in place and, is he wearing an eyeliner?

-What the... Haru, what are you...-

-M-master, the dinner is ready. Shall I take your luggage?- Haru asked with trembling voice.

-N-no need to... Haru, why are you dressing like that?- Rin asked but Haru ignored him. Again.

-The dinner is ready. Master must be hungry- Haruka, avoiding Rin's eyes, turned gracefully and went to the kitchen. And his boyfriend had to go after him. Because, _those legs._

Rin sat quietly on the chair, looking at his _fucking_ boyfriend dressed as _fucking_ maid. God was testing his sanity. He didn't know what he did wrong, but if that's his punishment, he'll do it again.

Haru laid a plate on the table, suprisingly it wasn't mackerel. Was it... steak? Did Haru prepared a meat for him?

Before Rin could move his hands to grab the chopsticks, Haru took them into his own hand, grab small amount of meat and lifted to Rin's mouth.

Haru in maid costume was trying to feed him.

If this is how Heaven looks like, he doesn't want to go back to his life.

-Master, say aah- Haruka demonstrated how Rin is supposed to open his mouth and for few moments Rin had to fight with his urge to kiss him senselessly. Obediently he opened his mouth and let Haruka place food on his tongue. First thought:

Haru has to cook meat more often.

_Delicious._

Rin ate in silent, being feed by Haru, who happily swayed on his chair. To happily.

If Rin knew feeding him would make Haru so happy, he would have done this earlier.

Not knowing how to ask what happened to his boyfriend, or who made him wear dress (God bless that person) Redhead had time to take a carefull look on cute boy. He never suspected Haru would look so good in dress. After all, he had some muscles and was definietly not having girly body shape. Still, if Haru would wear a long wig he'd make a really pretty girl. Especially with this slightly curved chest of his.

Wait.

Haru doesn't have bra

Haru does _not_ have stuffed bra.

Said boy decided to lean closer to older boy, squeezing his chest just like he knew what Rin thought.

Fuck, he does have bra.

-What would you like to do now? Take a nap? Or maybe take a bath? Or maybe...- Haru blushed, forcing himself to look right into Rin's eyes. God, it was so embarassing.

-Me?-

If Rin hasn't had nose bleed before, he got it now.

Haruka asking him such a thing with those big, innocent blue eyes was too much for his sanity.

-Haru, hold on for a moment- Matsuoka managed to say, without being interrupted by Haru (who was suprisingly talkactive).

-Who the hell put this dress on you?-

-You don't like it?- younger boy's face changed in a moment from happily flushed to sad, his eyes watery.

-No, it's not like that, I do like it. Actually I like it a lot- Rin's face warmed up _again. _And no, he wasn't _blushing_.

-Nagisa helped me to find, buy and wear this outfit, but whole idea was mine- Rin almost choked on the tea Haru made him before -I wanted to do something nice for you. And to _look_ nice for you- whole face of sad boy was red as tomato. He wanted to be pretty for him?

-And you did, it was... still is nice. You look beautiful- Rin smiled at his boyfriend

-Really?- Haru's hace lightened up, his eyes gleaming with hope.

-Really-

-So I could make it...- could make what?

-I wanted to look pretty for you, because... You're handsome and I'm just an average. I wanted you to be proud of how I look...-

-And that's why you dressed up as a maid? Haru, how could you even thought I didn't like your look? You're mu cute, beautiful boyfriend- Rin caressed Haru's reddish cheek in his hand, receiving a shy smile from the latter. Sharkboy leaned to his lover, placing a small kiss on his pink lips. How this gorgeous person could came up with such an idea, he didn't know. And he probably won't know ever.

At first delicate, cute pecks changed into more passionate, hot kisses. Rin's hands caressed skin on Haru's thighs, being as smooth as it looked like, receiving small, quiet moans.

-You still haven't answered me what you want to do- Haru purred seductively between kisses

-And what do you think I would choose?- Rin smirked.

-So, Master, I will prepare a bed for you, since you're tired- Haru stuck his tongue out at Redhead and Rin groaned vexed at his boyfriend's answer.

* * *

_This is what you do after having to much free time you should use to write a new chapter for your story. Yes, I wanted to write new chapter for Ten Months, I endend with this crap. I actually like this crap. _

_It's nice._

_May change into two-shot if I'm in mood (I am xD), second chapter would be M rated._

_Just so you know._

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2 M rated!

_**WARNING!**_

_**This chapter contains lemon and is M-rated. If you're underage (I said that, I'm not even 18 and it's legal age in my country) close this story... or check if your parents aren't looking. And clean your browser after you read.**_

* * *

He was not getting arousal by watching Haruka shake his hips while walking.

Totally not.

And he doesn't try to look under short dress, because he's almost sure he saw silk panties on Haru's sexy butt.

...

Okay, maybe he has a thing for maid outfits.

For maid outfits his boyfriend was wearing.

Haruka was leading him to his (their? As Rin practically lived here, spending every free moment with Haru in his house, ocassionally visiting his own) bedroom, making the way harder than it should be.

Maybe Rin should take a cold shower first.

-Haru, I think I would like to take a bath before going to bed- perfect plan. Taking care of himself while Haru would wait for him in bedroom. At least could be perfect if Haruka wasn't such a water freak.

-Then I'll go with you. You don't mind, right?- those innocent eyes. Don't fucking look into those eyes.

Haru just doesn't know when to stop.

Considering both options, after realising he won't escape, Rin decided he was tired and wanted to go to bed. Shower could wait.

For next step.

* * *

Lying in comfy bedsheets, inhaling sweet scent of his lover from pillow under his head, Rin tried to relax. Keyword: tried. Haru acted like making Rin needy was his goal. As Rin tried to lie down Haru asked him to turn over onto his stomach, then cravled onto his back and positioned himself comfortably on Rin's ass. Well, he wanted to do something good to him. Massage could be a really nice for Rin's muscles, sore from swimming butterfly style. And it was nice, only if Haru wasn't brushing his boyfriend's butt with his crotch with every move.

Well, fuck.

-Haru, stop- if his plan was to make Rin angry from being aroused, he succeeded.

-Why? I thought it felt good- Rin could almost feel the sadness in Haru's voice

-It is feeling good... But I have another idea. Lie down and wait for a minute- Rin jumped from bed, reaching Haru's wardrobe in searching for a piece of clean cloth. His old headkerchief (thing he was searching for since he went to Australia) should be good.

-Close your eyes for a moment...-

-Rin, what are you trying to do?-

-Ooh, it seems we have forget about something. I'm no longer "Rin" for you, babe- Rin purred, leaning over smaller body. His personal maid's cheeks warmed up.

-Y-yes, Master. I forgot...- this boy is so cute!

-I think I need to punish you. What should I do...- Matsuoka started to kiss his way through Haru's jawline to his neck. Biting and sucking, marking Haru as his, listening to those delicious mewls and moans.

-Ri... _aaah_ M-master- Haru raised his hands onto Rin's neck, wanting to tangle his slender fingers with Rin's red locks but was stopped by his boyfriend, who lifted younger boy's hands and attached them to the bed. Questioning look filled his feverish eyes.

-Just in case if you'll decided to run away from me- Rin smirked and moved his hands onto smooth hips, squizzing rosy buttocks. He was right, Haru indeed was wearing silky panties. White and pure.

-Does Nagisa know about them?- the Sharkboy asked as he continued toying with his lover's small butt. Moans and soft gasps escaped pink lips.

-N-no... He knows only... _haa_... about a costume... _hyaaa-_ high-pinched cry broke his voice as his abdomen was stroked through delicate cloth.

-You have any lube?- poor maid, unable to speak as he tried to hold his filled with pleasure cries deep in his throat, only shook his head. So, he wasn't well prepared for his master. He's gonna be punished.

-Too bad. It's gonna hurt a little. Suck.- Haru took offered fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking onto digits carefully. Small, pinkish tongue coating them with saliva, licking them like they were the sweetest thing in whole world.

-Raise that sexy ass of yours a little- being obedient maid, Haru did as his Master told him. Silk panties were ripped from his body, much to Haru's displeasure, exposing his twitching from need manhood.

-Those were expensive- the Dolphin boy whined

-If you want I can buy you more. I like them- Rin suggested as first digit plunged into hot hole. It went supprisingly smoothly. Adding second, he wasn't rewarded with groans of discomfort, more by mewls of pleasure.

-Have you prepared yourself?-

-I had to... be ready... for my master's orders- Haru gasped as Rin's fingers brushed his sweet spot. So he _did _prepare himself. And took away Rin's joy of seeing his boyfriend fingering himself. It wasn't fun if wasn't able to prepare him by himself. Applying saliva onto his own cock, Rin decided to tease Haru a little longer.

-I hope you cleaned yourself properly, babe- Rin lowered his head between Haru's legs, disappearing from his sight.

-M-master, what are you... _aaah- _Haru's cries filled Rin's ears. Oh, how he wished he came up with an idea like this before.

Listening to Haru's moans, protests and arguments why he doesn't wanted Rin to lick him there, Rin's tongue penetrated streched hole, massaging it's walls. He didn't know why but... it was really sweet. Rin changed his slightly his position, recieving better access to Haru's anal hole and more needy moans from those pink, swollen from chewing lips as Haru tried to keep himself shut.

-M-master... I... I'm g-gonna...- he was so close. So close it hurt. His lover pulled back from him, positioning his member at twitching entrance. Rin entered him in one swift motion, almost instantly hitting the other's sweet spot. Not giving Haru time to get used to being filled, he aggresively started to thrust his hips, making Haru cry both in pain and pleasure. Pulsing warmth sucking Rin's cock in, making it almost painful to move. Pleasurable painful.

-Master... Ma... _Rin!_- Haruka moaned loudly, spruting his seed over their stomachs.

-I'm not done with you- Rin gasped, still thrusting into hot wetness, his member hitting at perfect angle Haru's abused prostate. His softened cock started to hardening again as long, skilled fingers started to work on it.

-Are you going to come one more time for me?- older male asked as his thumb caressed the tip. Not trusting his own voice anymore, Haru only nodded. Rin smirked and leaned over to lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Permission granted, wet tongues joined together in battle for dominance. Usually Rin was the one who won easily, this time Haru was too stubborn to lose. Gasping for air, the Redhead started to lick white skin on other's neck, bitting and sucking, marking as his. Rin was close and by Haru's moans and cries of pleasure he could tell his lover would also not last longer. Deep moan escaped Rin's throat as he came inside smaller boy, his load shoot deep inside his twitching body, making him come second time that day.

Both were excaused as Rin took his member out and fell onto a bed next to Haru. The room was filled with silence, broken only by their deep breaths.

-I ruined your suit, sorry- Rin looked over the mess he left on Haru's body. Maid costume was creased and dirty from sweat and cum.

-It was worth it- Haru giggled quietly as Rin grinned

-It totally was-

* * *

_Yay, second lemon, I'm getting used to this xD_

_I let my imagination float without any control and this came up. Yeah._

_I feel dirty now, am I really that perverted? XD_

_Also, don't ask me when will I upload new chapter of Ten Months. I really don't know. Sorry._


End file.
